The FAYZ College Experience
by stephwritesstuff
Summary: So the whole fayz bunch decide to go to college together... Lot's of crazy times will ensue: breakups, hookups, parties, the whole college scene, and the superpowers that disappeared at the end of the FAYZ may just reappear... PS i'm writing each chapter in first person which i don't do a lot so if it sounds a little sketchy i apologize
1. Chapter 1- Sam

AUTHOR'S NOTE: this takes place like 3-4 years after the FAYZ. All characters have gotten their GEDs and decided to go to college together (I know the ages are probably a little off but shhh ignore it). Each chapter will be in someone else's point of view.

SAM

"Sam babe, it's time to get up." I heard a whisper from beside me, and I jolted awake. Sudden noises still scared me, I guess one of those after effects from the FAYZ. The alarm clock was playing a smooth jazz song, one of Astrid's favorites, and I turned it off. 6:30. Way too early for me.

"Morning!" I rolled over on top of Astrid and kissed her on the nose. She giggled underneath me and shoved me off playfully, but she over estimated and I rolled off the bed. "We'll now I'm awake."

"Yeah, me too." Diana was standing in the doorway to our bedroom, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. " Time to head out?" She looked around the room at the bags we had packed, sitting neatly in piles by the door. Astrid did all the organizing. I just sat beside her and tried not to get in the way.

"We'll head out by seven, so get your stuff together. Apparently we're taking Quinn too, so well have to stop by his house on the way there." Astrid glared at me, but I just smiled and hopped back on the bed. She scowled at me. "Way to not tell me until, 10 last night."

"I'm sorry Astrid, please forgive me?" I leaned in front of her and kissed her lightly on the lips. She pulled me forward for more.

"Ok I'm gonna go get ready. Warn a girl before you get all PDA." Diana was already out the door, but I shouted out after her.

"Our house our rules!"

"I pay a third of the rent!" She yelled back. I could hear her cursing us on the way to her room.

At 7 on the dot, Astrid dragged us out of the house, and we crammed our bags into the bed of my truck. I surprised Diana and Astrid with it on my 18th birthday. They both laughed at me and tried to get me to return it, but a red truck had been on my birthday list since I was a little kid playing with toy cars.

"Everything fit okay?" I was already in the front seat, ready to drive.

"Looking good." Diana and Astrid climbed into the backseat of the car, and we pulled out of the driveway. Our first home since the FAYZ. Our first home alone, but together. There were a lot of memories attached to this place. I drove off, and the sight of our house faded into the distance.

"Brah!" Quinn ran up to the car waving. He tossed in his bags of clothes, and hopped into the back seat, climbing over Astrid who was sitting shotgun. After he started surfing again he took up using the phrase like he had never stopped. "Hey Diana." He plopped down into the seat beside her, smiling.

Quinn wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close. "Look at us, all together, like the good old days." She shoved his arm off playfully.

I pulled into the driveway, and we all grabbed a few bags. It was an old fashioned house, and I knew from Astrid that it had three stories. Sanjit's family paid for the whole thing. As we walked up to the door, Edilio pulled it open.

"Need any help?" Edilio grabbed the bag I was struggling to lift and carried it inside. I held the door open for everyone else. We got inside and sat down in the empty kitchen, joining Rodger, Albert, Lana, Sanjit, and Dekka. Everyone else had arrived already. It was hard to see these familiar faces together again. I thought back to the meetings we had when the FAYZ first formed…

Astrid grabbed my arm, and I was brought back to reality.

"I thought you said there were five bedrooms?" Rodger was looking urgently at Lana, who looked at Sanjit.

"Aren't there?"

We all followed Rodger upstairs. The first floor of the house had three bedrooms, each with one bed. I picked one out for Astrid and me as we continued up the steps to the last floor. There was one room left, and instead of four beds it had two sets of bunk beds.

"Rad! Shotty top bunk!" Quinn ran forward and climbed up to the top of the rightmost bunk bed.

"You don't have a problem sharing the room?"

"Nah, do you guys?" Everyone looked at the four single people in the room who were to be stuck on the bunk beds. Although hesitant, they all shrugged their shoulders.

It was around one in the morning when all of our stuff was settled in, and we discussed what classes we would take at the community college we were attending. It was only a town over from Perdido Beach, and I had to constantly force that thought out of my head. Sometimes I could almost feel the power coming back to the palms of my hands, the green light burning away…

Astrid and I were laying next to each other in bed like usual, the rest of the night a blur of tiredness and unpacking. I looked around the room where my clock normally was, but realized I was immersed darkness. I could feel the panic rising in me, bubbling up, making me want to scream. _Why didn't this stupid fear ever go away?_ I tried to count to ten but my heart was pounding, so much I thought I'd wake Astrid. I raised up my arms, pretending I was making a Sammy Sun, thinking the thought of light might calm me down.

The familiar feeling returned to my hands and I could feel the Sammy Sun forming. _Impossible_. I looked up again, and there was a glowing green ball floating around the room, the light glaring eerily off the unfamiliar room. _What? I'm hallucinating this is all a dream_. I shut my eyes quickly, afraid of the reality. _Was it reality_? I figured I'd see if it was still around in the morning.

At 8:00, I woke to the smell of pancakes and bacon; Astrid was already downstairs, probably looking up what courses to take to get the best degree. _Thank God for Rodger._ Apparently he was a talented chef. The thought of the Sammy Sun suddenly returned, and I looked up at the ceiling, but it was gone. _I must have been dreaming, right_? I looked back down at my hands. They looked the same as they always did, no green glow or penned note: "Hey Sam, our powers are back!"

I closed my eyes. Something in me knew it wasn't a dream, knew that my powers had returned for that moment. Something was wrong. But, the food smelled good, we were starting our college days, a new adventure, and the thought of ruining it felt wrong. I climbed out of bed, let out a huge yawn, and walked downstairs to join my friends for the first breakfast in our new home.


	2. Chapter 2- Dekka

DEKKA

Finally, after 8 days of pure stress, we were done unpacking and setting up the house. Albert and I returned from the Supermarket, arms full with bags of groceries, and that settled it. We were committed. To _college_. The idea sounds so foreign to me, I never thought I'd end up going to college. Before the FAYZ, I had dreams of back-packing through Europe, meeting girls in classy European cafés.

"Dekka? You in there? You've been standing in the doorway for the past five minutes with this look on your face that screams serial killer." Albert was waving his hands in front of my face.

"Shut up Albert, you always look like a murderer." I shoved past him, laughing. The eight days we'd spent sleeping in the same room had bonded us. All of us were close now.

"What'd you guys buy?" Sam practically leapt off the couch in the living room, crossing through the doorway to the kitchen. He dug through the grocery bags. "Sweet, PopTarts."

"I finally understand the freshmen fifteen." Diana was seated at the kitchen table, thumbing through a fashion magazine. "I've eaten more junk food than I've ever seen in my life.

"Hey, no one told me there was food!" Quinn was standing on the last step towards the bottom floor. "I smell Pop Tarts."

"Hot Fudge Sundae." Sam pulled them out of the toaster and sat down at the table. I grabbed one off his plate. My mom never bought them at home; she's one of those health nuts.

Quinn pulled a chair up next to Diana, looking over her shoulder at the magazine, breaking off pieces of Sam's Pop Tart. "That girl's hot, that girl's hot, that girl is banging, ooh, that girl is not too hot."

"You're supposed to be looking at the clothes." Diana gave Quinn a look of exaggerated disgust, and grabbed the final piece of the Pop Tart.

Sam looked down at his plate. "You know, this was my Pop Tart to begin with. Is nothing sacred anymore?"

We sat in silence for a few minutes, unpacking the grocery bags, sitting, checking phones.

"Hey, Sam, where's Astrid? I haven't seem you two together since last week." Albert was now throwing another Pop Tarts package into the toaster.

"Her and Lana and Sanjit are out at another flea market. I stopped going after the third one. I think Edilio and Rodger went too. They went to find a new couch or something." We all looked over at the couch in the other room. It was covered in holes and stains.

"Well I guess that makes sense." I nodded in agreement. Looking around the room, I suddenly remembered this was the first Saturday after our classes started. I had a paper to write.

"We should throw a party." Albert looked up from his plate of Pop Tarts.

"Hell fucking yeah." Diana smiled. It was settled.

Quinn and I went out to buy the party supplies. Albert and Diana were in charge of getting people to come, and Sam was in charge of cleaning and organizing (that part wasn't going to work out well). Quinn had a fake ID, but when we got up to the counter with our beers and bottles they didn't even ask for it. With his surfing muscles and weekend shadow, he looked like a thirty year old.

When we got back, Edilio and Sanjit had already replaced the old couch with a chic leather one. It was big enough to fit all of us. Astrid was sitting beside Rodger, looking concerned and appalled as usual.

"A party? I have four exams next week, if I don't start studying now I'll fail. Don't you guys have homework too? I can't be the only one with work around here, there's no way I'm letting this happen."

"Come on Astrid, it'll be fun." Lana was pleading with her, her brown eyes opened wide. Sanjit was standing beside her, his arm slung around her waist.

I was reminded of Briana, and a wave of grief washed over me. Why now? I tried my hardest to force back the feelings, to blink back the tears. Edilio was talking, and I clung to his words and tried to focus on the present.

"We need to make new friends, get known for something other than the FAYZ."

"Not to mention we already messaged like 40 people."

"And I already put an add on CraigsList." Everyone glared at Albert. "Kidding, I'm not crazy."

At around 10:00 the house was set, the drinks out, and people started walking in. Astrid and I stood in the corner together, both a little anxious in the company of so many people we didn't know.

"Do you think everything will be alright?" Astrid looked at me. I glanced around the room, watching Rodger embrace friends and Sanjit shake hands. Sam and Quinn bro-hugged a few guys.

"I hope so."

By 12:00 I had had too much to drink. I felt weightless, like my powers were back on. I walked around the house, watching people I didn't know, trying not to stumble into anyone. I was smiling, giggling, waving to people I had never met before. In the middle of the living room, we had set aside room for dancing. I walked towards the center, my eyes flashing around the room as I tried to regain balance. I felt so _free_. The alcohol coursing through my veins, I danced with everyone around me. What song was playing? The bass beat in my chest and I moved around the dance floor, feeling like gravity had turned off.

Something was wrong. I looked around, and the room was floating a few inches off the ground; gravity _was_ off. My powers were working. My heart sank. How could this be happening? The room fell again, and I ran through the house, searching for someone, anyone who could tell me what was happening.

I checked every room, my heart still racing. I was weightless again, I was changing the air around me, and I was scared. Not again, not again, not again.

I opened the door to Lana and Sanjit's room. Lana was sitting on her bed, but Sanjit was not beside her, Quinn was. They were making out and I didn't know what to do so I left the room, shutting the door. What was going on? Were my powers back? I didn't know who to tell, what to say. Maybe it was an after effect of the alcohol?

My mind was racing, my heart still beating out of my chest. I ran upstairs to my bedroom, kicking a half naked couple out from Albert's bed. I slammed the door shut. Were my powers back? I tried again, but nothing happened. Was I going crazy? I climbed the ladder to my bed, still dressed, still drunk. My eyes closed almost immediately, and I tried to shut out the night, the gravity, the hookup…


	3. Chapter 3- Lana

LANA

I woke up early the next morning to the harsh sunlight streaming through my windows. _What happened last night?_ I had drank more than I had in months, drowning my worry and stress in the ignorant ease that comes with drunkenness.

I turned to my right, looking to Sanjit to laugh with him about what happened. Quinn was lying beside me, the sheets wrapped sloppily around his half-naked body. My heart began racing, I shut my eyes tight and opened them again, but he was still there. Quinn, with his strong arms, resting peacefully on my boyfriend's half of the bed.

"Shit shit shit shit." I clambered out of my bed, our bed, searching for Sanjit. _Has he seen me? Has he seen us?_

Sanjit was sitting at the kitchen table. He was waiting for me.

"What. The. Fuck." Sanjit stared at me, his face revealing no emotions. His eyes, however, were bright red and puffy, like he'd just been crying. _How could this be happening?_ We had been going strong for years now, no problems. I loved him. He loved me. _How could this be happening to us?_ "You ran up to me at like 3:00 am and told me you wanted to break things off. You said you'd found someone else. I thought you were just spouting nonsense, drunken, stupid words. I go back to our room to sleep and you're in there with Quinn, the fucking fisherman." He was shaking his head; I couldn't stand to be in there, to see him so broken. He was the strong one, always held together. _What did I do?_

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing-"

"STOP," Sanjit raised his voice. I jumped. He closed his eyes, and began again. "Just stop. I can't- It's over. Please, just stop."

I was shaking now too. _How could it be over?_ "No please let me fix this please, give me another chance…" I sounded desperate, but I didn't care. My stomach was in knots and I could hardly breath. I tried to grab his hand but he pulled it back at my touch, like I was poisonous.

That's when I realized my stomach was in knots for reasons other than the breakup. I sprinted to the upstairs bathroom next to my bedroom, where Quinn continued to sleep.

I was sick, alone in the bathroom for hours, sprawled out beside the toilet crying between the waves of nausea. When I finally came out, Everyone had left, and I could hear a vacuum running in the living room.

I hoped Sanjit was still downstairs, so I could apologize again, beg him to take me back, but when I reached the kitchen, Sanjit was gone and Quinn had taken his seat at the table.

I looked for somewhere else to go, maybe chat with Dekka or Diana, when Quinn called me over.

"Lana, I think we need to talk." He kept his head down, embarrassed. I sat beside him. "Are we okay?" My eyes welled with tears. _Since when did I cry?_ Quinn was visibly uncomfortable. "Are you okay?"

I told him about my conversation with Sanjit. He was shaking his dead. "I'm real sorry. I'll tell him it wasn't your fault."

"No, I think he's seriously done with me." Once Sanjit set his mind on something, there was no going back.

"What does that make us?"

"I don't know, let me think." I got up, grabbing an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table. I took out a knife from the cabinet and a cutting board, casually chopping up the apple. "Want some?"

I looked up at Quinn, waiting for a response, but kept slicing the apple. "SHIT!" My palm was bleeding, I had cut it deep, and a searing pain spread through my hand. "Fuck, get me some paper towels. Quick!" I was holding my bleeding hand, yelling, and everyone ran into the kitchen. My hand was dripping, the blood falling onto the apple slices. Sanjit wasn't in here with everyone else.

"Want me to take you to the hospital?"

"Oh shit you're going to need stitches."

In the midst of the drama, Quinn handed me a towel, but I no longer needed it. The bleeding had stopped. The pain slowly faded away as I held my palm with my other hand. "Oh God, my powers are back."

Sam looked down at his hands. His face was white, scared. He pointed them at the flowerpot in the living room. A flash of green light shot out of his hands, and the flowers disintegrated into a pile of ashes.

Diana patted Sam on the back. "I never liked those flowers anyway. And you're still a 4 bar."

Astrid looked the most concerned, her brows furrowed, her face contorted in thought.

"I think we broke Astrid." Rodger said, but she was too distracted to notice.

"We need to get to the library." Her blue eyes were focused. Astrid the Genius had returned.


	4. Chapter 4- Astrid

ASTRID

Day 5, hour 29. I took a deep breath, the smell of books the only think keeping me awake. I had read through 28 newspapers, 34 online databases, and I was currently 54th government document. News on radiation was hard to come by. Most of the articles were about Perdido, but I needed facts on Neptune. Our powers were back in Neptune California, at Hearst College, and I needed to know how, and why. My last article had been the most informative, and I got my pen and notepad ready to take down notes.

"What'd you find so far?" Roger had walked into the library when I wasn't looking. He sad down beside me, his eyes scanning the table I had reserved as my research desk. You couldn't see the wood of the table underneath the piles of books and papers.

I had actually found a lot, and a few things popped into my head. "There has been a lot of 'suspicion' about the government doing nuclear power testing about 4 miles from here, but nothing nearly as strong as Perdido. I think that's why there are so few powers, and no walls. I'm thinking there's probably another gaiaphage. Maybe not as strong, but definitely there."

The library door opened again, and Albert walked in. He joined us at the table, pushing aside books to place down a bag from McDonald's.

"I didn't know what you would want, so I got like 8 large fries and dumped them into the bag." I reached my hand into the bag, and pulled out a handful.

"Well thanks for the brain food?" Fries aren't exactly the best for staying awake and lively, but I'll take what I can get. Sam hadn't even stopped by once in the days I've spent in the library.

I looked back at Roger. "I think that if we have our powers back, there must be others in the area with abilities. It could get bad." I was thinking of the FAYZ again, flashbacks to war and starvation flooding my mind, all the anger and hatred that was release with the sudden gain of power and freedom. Bad news.

As we sat and enjoyed our fries, I noticed the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Shh, someone's in here with us," I whispered.

"Yeah, no shit." I looked over to Roger, but he was no longer sitting beside me. In his place was an elfish boy, his long hair covering his eyes as he laughed to himself.

"What the fuck dude." Albert backed up from his chair. He tried to move, but his feet were stuck in the floor. "For God's sake."

"Wow! Fancy meeting you here!" A young woman with a slight oriental accent walked out from behind a row of bookcases, followed by two guys. She was smiling too, her eyes crinkling at the corners, her eyes filled with a devilish glint. "Thank you Peter, for making our grand entrance possible."

"You had to see the looks on your faces!" Peter's face changed rapidly to Albert's, and he imitated his surprised face. He was laughing maniacally. I was suddenly reminded of Drake, and my eyes narrowed.

The girl flicked her long hair behind her shoulder, smiling. "I guess now would be a great time for introductions. I'm Drew, and you know Peter. This is Jackson, and this is Raj." She gestured to the two boys behind her. "I bet you're wondering why we're here."

"Cut the bullshit, Drew." I said, my anger rising. "What do you want?"

Peter changed again beside me, and his face began to resemble mine, his hair growing long and blonde. "Cut the bullshit, cut the bullshit."

Drew and the others laughed. "At your party last Friday, we were all hanging out, having a good time, when we noticed we had all gotten these amazing powers! Just like you famous FAYZ survivors. I can control objects, like the floor around your tacky last season loafers."

Albert scoffed, "These are Salvatore Ferragamo, they don't go out of season."

Drew continued, ignoring Albert's attempts to defend his tacky, expensive shoes. "Jackson here has a power called intangibility!" Jackson proceeded to walk through one of the tables.

"That means I can walk through stuff," Jackson said. He had a southern accent.

"Raj here can sense powers, and stop them too!"

Raj stared at first me, then Albert. "None of you have powers." He chuckled to himself. "So weak."

"We just want to make sure you people know to back off. This is our school, and our town, you had your time in the FAYZ. If you cross any of us, there will be trouble." Drew smiled. She looked like a shark. "We have a lot of people on our side, and we wouldn't want to see any of you getting—hurt." She grinned again, and I winced in pain. The arms of my chair had clasped around my wrists, growing tighter and tighter.

"See you around!" Drew, Raj, and Jackson walked out, Jackson walking through every bookshelf he could.

"Hey, tell that girl Diana to call me. She's pretty hot." Peter winked at me and walked out, following his friends. My wrists were released, and Albert moved from his spot on the floor.

"What a bitch." He said, wobbling on one foot as he rubbed his ankle. He joined me again at the table. "What do we do now?"

I stuck my hand in the bag and grabbed out another huge handful of French fries. "I don't know," I said in between bites, " but I bet the rest of the group is going to be pissed." Drew doesn't know who she's messing with.


	5. Chapter 5- Diana

DIANA

(Sorry I haven't updated in a while, hope this makes up for some of the lost time… Tell me what you think cause I don't usually write scenes like this. Any criticism is helpful :)

Last Friday we held a group meeting after Astrid's run in with the locals. Astrid and Albert told us about what they did, what they said, and who to look out for.

I stared across the classroom at Peter, who looked up from the notes he was scribbling about Bio. He winked at me. I discreetly gave him the finger. He wasn't bad looking, his long blond hair bleached from days out in the sun. But I was done with guys. For the moment. Having a dead psychopathic boyfriend will do that to you.

Bio ended, and I closed my notebook as soon as the professor stopped talking. My notebook wasn't exactly filled with any notes, but I figured it looked best to have it open with a pencil out. Don't want to be labeled a troublemaker again. I also kept a photocopy of Caine's note in all of my binders, along with a small picture I found of him on the internet. Ever since the FAYZ I liked to keep something of his close to me, something to keep us connected.

Biology was my last class of the day, and by the time I was rushing out of classroom the sun had already set. I walked out the doors of the building and was engulfed by a wave of humidity. It had been unusually hot lately, and the group and I wondered if it related to the FAYZ2 or if it was just due to the lack of rain. I made the right turn that led to our street. Our building was farther down, after a tight road wedged between apartment buildings. As I rounded the corner, I was slammed into and knocked to the ground, my books sprawled across the empty road.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Jesus you could have killed me I-" I finally looked up from the ground where I was collecting my books and found Quinn staring back at me. "Oh sorry man I didn't know it was you."

I finished picking up my books in silence as Quinn stared at me. Something felt wrong, or was it just me? _Was I going crazy? _

Just as I stood up with my last book, Quinn shoved them back to the ground. I went to bend down to pick them back up, but Quinn slammed me against the wall. He was smiling now, his eyes alight in the barely lit street. I suddenly noticed the lack of people, the lack of light, and I was afraid.

"Cut it out, Quinn." He was rubbing my leg, grabbing me closer. "Seriously stop it."

"What, you don't like this?" He grabbed my face and started kissing me. I shoved back, trying to escape his grip, but every time I moved he pulled me in closer. I was trapped.

"Quinn?" I mumbled, trying to catch my breath and he was pulling at me, trying to rip my clothes off. I tried to scream but my attempts were muffled by his mouth on mine.

_What was wrong with him? Why wouldn't he stop?_ I adjusted my footing, and as he reached for my belt I kneed him. Hard. He yelled out in pain but grabbed my arm.

"HELP PLEASE HELP!" I was screeching now, but why? _Why would Quinn do this to me? _He shoved me once more against the wall, with more anger.

"Don't even try to get out of this." He leaned in close to me, panting down my neck. I cowered backwards, afraid of one of my closest friends. "Come on babe, don't be shy," just as Quinn reached for my belt again, someone punched him, and his head flew backwards. He landed on the ground, and looked up at his attacker. I turned my attention, and found another Quinn standing there, gasping for air, holding his fist high.

"I heard someone scream," he said in between breaths. "You ok?"

I nodded yes, and he turned his gaze back to the other Quinn. He was lying back on the ground, smiling lazily at the sky. "You caught me!" With a small sigh, he morphed into Peter. "Stopped by myself. Come on Quinn, can't you let a brother get some action?"

The real Quinn's eyes narrowed in anger. He made his way in front of me, guarding me with his left arm.

Peter attempted to stand back up, but Quinn threw another punch, hitting him square in the jaw. Peter let out a maniacal laugh. Quinn punched him again. "Don't." Punch. "Ever." Punch. "Touch." Punch. "Her." Punch. "Again." Peter was on the sidewalk, his face a bloody mess. I looked away. Quinn stood up and wiped his hands on his khaki shorts, leaving behind two bloody streaks.

We walked down the street a few steps, moving closer to the house. After a few more paces I let out a sob, and then another. Tears fell down my face. I tried to hold it back but there was too much and the tears continued to fall. I grabbed onto Quinn, and we sat down on the curb, his arm wrapped around me as I cried.

"You're alright, it's alright. It's over Diana, it's over."

But it wasn't over, and it wasn't going to be over for as long as this stupid FAYZ lasted.

I took a deep breath and stood up, pulling Quinn to his feet. I wiped under my eyes, trying to fix the smudged mascara and eyeliner with no luck. We continued walking down the street, like nothing had happened, eyes set ahead on the home we had made, fools yet again in a world we couldn't control.


	6. Chapter 6- Quinn

QUINN

((Wow I haven't updated in a while, sorry everyone! This chapter is the start of the end, so get ready for some intense shtuff))

((In case y'all forgot what went down, Everyone's got their powers back and there's a rival group of college people (led by the evil/well-dressed Drew). One member Peter attacked Diana but Quinn saved her! And here we are now))

My knuckles hurt like hell. I looked down at my hands as we walked on in silence, closing the distance between the incident and the house. I hadn't noticed the pain in the moment, but as the time passed the numbness faded and I could see the bruising. The last time I had fought someone was a few years ago, when the walls had just come down. Someone made a comment about Sam on the streets and I lost all control.

I tried to close my fingers into a fist, but they wouldn't move. _Did I break my wrist?_ The pain had become unbearable, but I held it together for Diana, who was walking beside me, letting out broken sobs in between hiccups. I had never seen her so shaken.

Right when we walking into the house, I heard a glass hit the ground and shatter. Roger had been crossing the hallway in front of the door, and when he saw us he dropped it in shock.

"What happened?" His eyes were alight with concern. He grabbed Diana and sat her down on the couch in the other room. I walked into the kitchen and tried my hardest to get out ice cubes to put in a bag for my hand, but my hands shook and the tray dropped to the floor. Ice spread out across the floor. I collapsed into a kitchen chair.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE." Roger yelled upstairs, and I looked over to notice he had his arm around Diana. He was a lot better at handling situations than I was.

The group ran downstairs, Sam and Astrid looking like they had just been woken up. I noted the time: 1:48 AM. They probably had been.

"Oh shit." Lana grabbed my hands and I immediately felt relief. Everyone else circled around Diana and Roger. Lana looked up at me from her position crouched in front of chair. "Are you okay?" Her hair was in front of her face, just blocking the edges of her beautiful eyes. For a moment I couldn't breath. I was stunned by her beauty. "Quinn!"

"Yeah sorry I'm fine." I stopped staring and looked down at my hands. They were mostly healed. "Let's go into the other room."

The other room was chaos. Albert was pacing around, obviously distressed, but for some reason I wanted to laugh. I think it was the fact that he was wearing blue and white pinstripe pajamas. Astrid had taken residence on the other side of Diana and was calmly whispering in her ear. The two had become close over the years, and Diana looked noticeably calmed down. The rest of the group had centered around them.

Sanjit was staring at me, glaring at my hand intertwined with Lana's. After the whole Lana-Sanjit incident I went upstairs the same afternoon and found my stuff replaced with Sanjit's at my bunk bed. My belongings were thrown into the room with Lana. After that he never spoke to me again, besides the occasional "you're in my way," or the "can I change the channel? The game's on."

"Well this is some deep fucking shit we're in right now." Sam announced. He was sitting beside Astrid on the couch, his hand on her leg.

"Sam!" Edilio lectured.

"What? Peter's a complete douche and I think it's great he had the shit beaten out of him, but now we're going to have Drew and her henchmen after us."

At that exact moment, a brick crashed through the front window in the living room. It landed in the center of the room, along with the broken pieces of glass.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Albert said what was on everyone's mind. "They couldn't have just knocked on the door?" There was a note attached to the brick, and Sanjit picked it up. "Like honestly how over dramatic are they, even Drake wouldn't pull this shit." Albert's comparison to the old FAYZ shocked everyone. I looked up, scanning everyone's faces, and I noted the fear that I hadn't seen in a long time. Dekka was digging her nails into her thighs, and I noticed one had left a trail of blood down her leg. When she saw me looking, she got up to go to the bathroom.

Albert cleared his throat. "Sorry bout that, I'm just overwhelmed." We all stared at him. "Sanjit, how about that note?"

Sanjit began reading after blowing the glass slivers off the note:

"FAYZIANS: YOU HAVE HURT ONE OF US. THAT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. MEET IN THE ANDERSON PARK TOMORROW AT 10 PM BY THE LION STATUE."

"Jesus that was over dramatic!" Albert rubbed his eyes.

I pulled Lana closer, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"This means war, right?" Dekka had returned, the nail marks on her leg covered in two Hello Kitty Band-Aids that we had bought as a joke. No one had used any since Lana got her powers back.

"Let's hope they don't have the numbers they say they have." Edilio noted.

We all went up to our respective bedrooms in silence, all thinking. Lana and I went upstairs last, after splitting a bowl of ice cream. I was still shaken from beating up Peter, and now the thought of a battle was like a shard of glass in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Lana and I went upstairs, and I lay beside her, my hand around her waist, but I didn't sleep. I was preparing for a fight I didn't think I was ready for.


End file.
